


Comparación

by SSMinos



Series: AU House of M [1]
Category: AU XMEN - Fandom, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - House of M, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Alternate Universe - Slavery, F/M, Inhumans (Marvel), Multi, Post-War
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSMinos/pseuds/SSMinos
Summary: AU pos war de House of M.El punto de vista del sentir de Johnny Storm respecto a su gran enamorada y sobre el vago mozo con el quien esta jugando por la mano de la princesa.





	Comparación

**Author's Note:**

> me inspiro en canciones!!!  
> R.E.M. - Losing My Religio
> 
> Se me vino así, a la mente, con solo escucharla y me gusta la idea para un fic de esta serie de One Shot de AU House of M, varios pasajes escritos.

 

Nadie lo entendía.

Nadie se molestaba en tan siquiera pensarlo.

No le encontraban el sentido en la unión que había acabado la princesa Crystalia Amaquelin de Attilan con un plebeyo de clase baja.

Un mutante hijo de ex esclavos.

¿Como un joven de esa clase había tenido la osadía de engatusar a la joven y bella princesa de la familia real? ¿La princesa había perdido el juicio?

Fuera varias las emociones de todos y distintas críticas.

Johnny Storm era uno de ellos, uno de los pretendientes de la joven Amaquelin, él era un inhumano de clase como el resto de su familia, fuerte, habilidoso y de gran porte, era uno de los candidatos que tenían el visto bueno de la familia real, en especial de Medusa, la reina y esposa de Rayo negro.

¿Pero comparándolo con un gitano? ¿y mutante?

La indignación en la mirada de los reyes no tenia precio, desconcertados y en vergüenza.

Johnny contemplaba con recelo las miradas de amor que compartían con discreción su amada y el mutante, las sonrisas fugases, a escondidas, como si se tratase de un juego.

La inocente princesa maravillada, cayendo a los brazos de su Romeo prohibido.

Pero Maximoff no se quedaba atrás.

Resultaba ser el hijo de un caudillo y al igual que el padre, Pietro era un soldado rebelde a la causa.

Johnny sabía que se encontraba en terreno peligroso, viendo al mutante como un gran reto difícil de competir.

Aunque nadie más lo pudiera ver, Pietro Maximoff lo tenía todo.

Pudiera ser el morbo, pudiera ser por el simple hecho de pertenecer a dos mundos diferentes y eso era lo que inquietaba al joven inhumano.

El mutante era la representación de lo que ni Johnny o algunos de los pretendientes de la princesa no podían ser, lo que su sociedad no les permitía.

Rebelde, irreverente y gandalla.

Aventura, sexo y pasión.

La fascinación de Crystal estaba puesta en él.

Y Pietro tentado de ir más allá de lo que no debía tocar.

Johnny apretó los puños, tensando la mandíbula.

Entre los juegos de sonrisas y coqueteos disimulados, Johnny Storm se incendio en las abrazadoras llamas arrojándose contra el mutante.

Crystal grito de horror y retrocedió por el repentino ataque, cubriéndose con sus brazos la cabeza por el fuego “salpicando” alrededor, el velocista por instinto dio una evasiva apartándose justa a tiempo de la antorcha humano y se traslado al otro lado de recinto del jardín levantando pasto cortado y el fuerte silbido y el viento latigueando.

El velocista aturdido se despabilo centrando su atención en el hombre en llamar volviendo a volar en su dirección esta vez con su brazo disparando fuego.

-¡maldito sangre sucia!-

Pietro esquivo con nata habilidad cada ataque de fuego propinado a su persona.

-¡vulgar!-

Pietro frunció el ceño siendo tocado de un nervio gestando una mueca, dio un giro sintiendo solo el roce abrasador del fuego por el costado para luego avanzar hacia el frente  situándose justo de Johnny y le propino un derechazo a la mandíbula, la velocidad fue tal que Johnny voló varios metros rodando por el suelo dejando el camino de fuego en la tierra chamuscada.

-¡basta! ¡Deténganse los dos!-

 Pietro lo hizo, mirando hacia Crystal, dudando de seguían con la pelea al ver la expresión afligida de la pelirroja haciéndolo bajar la guardia

Pero Johnny no.

Pese que pudo reaccionar a tiempo para apartarse a un lado Pietro grito de dolor siendo golpeado por todo lo largo del brazo por el fuego, al ver el estado en el que había quedado el mutante Crystal creó un látigo de agua y la lanzo contra la antorcha humana, dejándolo empapado de pies a cabeza.

Johnny termino maldiciendo, removiéndose incomodo por la pesadez de sus ropas y el apagón de sus habilidades por el agua, cuando quiso arrojarle la riña a su amada lo único que vio fue verla correr en auxilio del mutante tendido en el suelo. Pietro reprimió lo mejor que pudo los quejidos de dolor encorvado su cuerpo hacia adelante y sujetando su brazo mal herido, la manga chamuscada y el estado de la piel rojiza y mallugada, gimió al tacto de la mano de Crystal en su brazo, provocándole un insoportable dolor.

Johnny guardaba silencio, herido de que la princesa prefiriera aquel hijo de esclavos y no a él.

Por el agonizante dolor las lágrimas no pudieron ser retenidas pero la furia y el porte estoico de Maximoff salieron a flote casi ladrando en su lengua natal, dirigiendo la mirada en Johnny.

Y volvió repetir las palabras esta vez traduciéndolas.

-¡¿Qué diablos es lo que está mal contigo?!-

Intento levantarse pero gimió, cayendo de rodillas siendo Crystal sujetándolo del costado.

El cuerpo flameante de Johnny se avivo.

-¡queras decir que rayos ocurre contigo! ¡¿Crees que no veo tus intenciones con la princesa?!-bramo, avanzando el paso-¿Qué pones tus manos en ella y aprovechar su inocencia? tú sucia peste-

-¡Johnny Storm basta!-

El viento se arremolino de manera sobrenatural, evidencia del despertad elemental de Crystal quien le impedía seguir el paso el otro hombre.

Los brazos de ella envolvían protectoramente el cuerpo del joven mutante de cabellera blanca, fulminando con la mirada a Johnny, dejándolo sin palabras por la actitud fría y de enojo de la mujer.

-si das un paso más, Johnny… te juro que te terminaras volando al cielo fuera del castillo-

Los ojos de la Amaquelin brillaban, afirmando más la advertencia con la formación de leves pero fuertes remolinos a los lados de ellas, levantando tierra y plantas.

Quedaron en un largo silencio incomodo, el otro negó la cabeza sin entender.

-pero Crystal ¿no puedes ver la clase de engaño que “este” te está induciendo-

-no me importa lo que creas, tu y los demás…-en su tono firme había rastros de pesar-y no permitiré que tu segado odio continúe de esta manera-

Pietro miro a Crystal, con un extraño sentimiento difícil de descifrar en Johnny debido a la distancia y los corrientes de rajadas del viento.

-¡no puedo creer que estés tan ciega!-

-Johnny te lo advierto…-susurro, no queriendo hacerle daño a su amigo de la infancia.

-¡te está engañando porque eres una maldita ingenua!-

Un golpe en seco saco de balance a Storm, elevándolo a varios metros de distancia en el cielo, atrapado en la prisión del tornado hasta que su cuerpo ebullicio en potentes flamas logrando romper las paredes del viento.

Fue tomado de sorpresa.

Pietro y la princesa Crystal se habían ido.

 

 

               El viento la golpeaba, abrazada al cuerpo del velocista con un sonido sordo y de estática retumbar sus oídos y repentinamente la sensación se detuvo, sintiendo el par de brazos rodeándola con protección, impidiendo el pulso de latigueo al estar corriendo en altas velocidades, Crystal tardo unos minutos en recuperarse, cabeceando, ida, con las urgencias de vaciar su estomago, siendo sobada por las manos de Pietro en su espalda tratando de aliviar el malestar.

-es normal… el vomitar, todos pasan por eso-

-¿siempre es así?-se tallo los ojos.

-si-

Crystal levanto la cabeza encontrándose con la mirada de Pietro, tranquilo y sereno, contemplándola en silencio.

La calidez de su aliento golpear su rostro.

Los ojos verdes de la Amaquelin se desviaron en los labios del hombre, Pietro lo noto sus intención.

Los dos parecían estar sumergidos en un trance.

Un leve escalofrió cruzo en Crystal sintiendo una mano descender por su cintura, haciendo que ella apretaras las suyas en los hombros de Pietro, nerviosa bajando la mirada y fue cuando un tierno beso se deposito en su frente, su corazón latía y el calor comenzaba a subir por su rostro.

-¿porque?-

La voz de Pietro fue suave pero ronca, sacando a la joven de sus pensamientos en conflicto.

-¿el qué?-

-a mi-

Sus miradas se cruzaron.

-de entre todas las personas… te fijaste en mi-frunció un poco el seño, meditando-mi vida no es precisamente nadar en diamantes, duermo en el suelo de una choza con cuarenta y tres personas más y…-se detuvo, desviando su atención a un lado.

 Crystal tardo un poco en comprender hasta que Pietro se separo de ella y levanto el brazo, mismo que ya empezaba a sanar gracias al metabolismos acelerado del mutante, pero no era eso lo que él quería mostrar, subiendo la manga ennegrecida y deshilachada.

Era una cicatriz, una quemadura profunda de doce centímetros casi ocupando la mitad del antebrazo, un juego de dos circulos, un circulo completo y el otro a media luna con  una línea trazándolos a la mitad.

La marca de esclavitud mutante.

El silencio se acentuó más, envolviendo el ambiente en una bruma de incomodidad.

Cuando subió su atención devuelta en Pietro encontró una intensidad nacida en su semblante, Crystal no puso describirla abrumada por las emociones del otro.

Dolor, ansiedad, tristeza, pero sobretodo esperanza.

Pietro cerró los ojos al tacto de la calidez y suavidad de la mano de Crystal en su mejilla, dejándose acunar en la palma por unos segundos y por medio de un poderoso impulso se inclina hacia ella cerrando el espacio con un beso.

Pronto ambas yacían en los brazos del otro profundizando más aquel beso, olvidándose de todo o que había en su alrededor.


End file.
